The Third Child
by iamCAreful
Summary: Meet Okumura Miki The youngest and only girl among them triplets The most fragile among them Clumsy Sweet Kind Caring Loving That is her She looks like both of her brothers, which is obvious But since she is clumsy and fragile She can't go anywhere without one of her brothers
1. Prologue

Being the youngest among the 3 has its disadvantages.

\- I am the weakest

\- Always being sick.

\- Clumsy and Fragile.

And others.

But I also have my advantages.

Before I forget, I haven't introduced myself yet.

I am _**Okumura Miki.**_

I am the youngest among the triplets. The oldest is _**Okumura Rin**_ while the second one is _**Okumura Yukio.**_

And this is our story, well mostly maybe my story.


	2. Chapter 1

It is a normal day in the academy of the exorcist and students began to pile up inside the classroom. When they entered the room they noticed that their sensei is not there.

Usually the teacher would be there inside the room preparing things for their lecture for the day.

"Huh? That's weird. Where's Okumura-sensei?" A student of the exorcist class asked.

"I don't know."

"He didn't even show up for regular class awhile ago."

The students ask and wonder about their sensei who have been missing for almost the whole day.

The students decided to just sit in their respective places and wait for their sensei, who they only think is running late.

"It seems like you wouldn't have your subject for today since Okumura will be absent or in leave for a week."

The student jumped in shock of the sudden voice that appeared.

It is their school principal, Mephisto.

"Why?"

"Personal matters is the reason. So you will only have a substitute teacher until Okumura-sensei come."

* * *

Somewhere else~~~

"How is she, doc?"

"She is fine. She can already go home."

"Ahh. Thank you doc."

"But I have to check on her again before she will be released."

"Ok"

The person talking to the doc entered a certain room. Inside is a young girl who is resting on the bed and beside the bed is a guy who is relatively known as the brother of the latter.

"When can she go home, Yukio?"

The guy, who was asked, answered, "The doctor said that he will check her first before she can go, Rin."

Rin just nod before looking back at the girl that is resting.

The girl resting is the sister of both Rin and Yukio. She is the youngest among the triplets. Yes, triplets. The others only know that Rin and Yukio are only twins but no, they are really triplets. Rin is the oldest followed by Yukio and the youngest is named Miki.

Miki starts to wake up alerting both Rin and Yukio.

"Miki." Yukio called softly to her.

"Yukio-nii?"

"Miki! You're awake!" Rin said being loud as usual only to be slap hard on the back of the head by Yukio.

"Yuki-nii, when can I go home?"

"He said that he will check you first then you can go home after."

"Ahhhh. Arigato. But why are you two here nii-sans? Don't you have class now?"

"I ask Mephisto if I can be in the live of absence for a week so that we can take care of you."

"Ahh ok."

Then the doctor entered the room and check up on her before turning to talk to Yukio, who he had spoken to before.

"Everything is now fine so she can go home now but call me if there is something wrong." The doctor said before he left the triplets alone in the room.

"Rin pack Miki's things inside that bag." Yukio pointed to a backpack that have designs of Sakura flowers on it.

Rin then started packing while Yukio helps Miki with other stuffs.

After Rin finished packing Miki's things, Yukio left to sign somethings to confirm that his sister will be discharged. Rin and Miki just talk about stuffs while waiting for Yukio.

After Yukio came back and confirmed that they can go already. The triplets leave the room and head back to the dorm where only Rin and Yukio live in it.


	3. Author's Note

So yea if you guys notice its been months since I has published any of my stories

I will be return in writing this stuffs but I might write them in wattpad.

So to you guys who am following my stories, I hope you guys would follow me in wattpad as well.

My name would be at my profile so yea.

Bye~~~~~


End file.
